


Sky Games

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Airplane bathroom sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s play I-Spy!” Phil said enthusiastically.</p><p>Dan sighed and pulled one headphone away from his ear.</p><p>“Nope,” he deadpanned as he let the headphone snap back into place. </p><p>They both laughed.  It was a running joke between them and had been since Phil actually wanted to play the child’s game back when they were on their flight to Jamaica years ago.  Back then, Dan had acquiesced, and it had led them to a rather different type of game in the airplane’s tiny bathroom. </p><p>As Dan drifted off to sleep, he remembered....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Games

“Let’s play I-Spy!” Phil said enthusiastically.

Dan sighed and pulled one headphone away from his ear.

“Nope,” he deadpanned as he let the headphone snap back into place. 

They both laughed. It was a running joke between them and had been since Phil actually wanted to play the child’s game back when they were on their flight to Jamaica years ago. Back then, Dan had acquiesced, and it had led them to a rather different type of game in the airplane’s tiny bathroom. 

As Dan drifted off to sleep, he remembered....

\------------------

“Let’s play I-Spy!” Phil said.

“Okay, I spy a dork,” Dan replied, and they both laughed.

“Dan!” Phil mock-whined, “Come on!”

“Alright, you start then.”

“Okay! Um...I spy something...blue!”

“The sky?” Dan asked with an eye roll.

“Yes! Your turn!” Phil said. 

Dan sighed. “Alright, uh..” He looked around the plane for a moment, choosing carefully. “Okay, I spy something green.”

“The ground?” Phil guessed.

“Nope.”

“The headphone jack?”

“No!”

“Oh, my shirt?”

“Yes, you dingus,” Dan exclaimed, causing them both to start giggling.

10 minutes later, Dan was tired of the game but Phil still wanted to play.

“Phil,” Dan whined, “I want to go to sleep. Occupy yourself!”

Phil stuck out his bottom lip in an overly-dramatic pout. 

“Fine. I will play with myself then!”

Dan’s eyebrows went up at the innuendo, but he decided that to reply would be to encourage Phil to talk to him and he really did want to just go to sleep, so he kept his witty retort to himself.

They sat in silence for several minutes and Dan was nearly asleep when he heard Phil whisper in his ear.

“I spy something tiny.”

“What?” Dan asked, not sure he had heard correctly.

“I spy something tiny,” Phil whispered again. 

Dan opened his eyes and gave Phil the “I’m so over this” look. 

“Go on. Guess. This is the last one,” Phil promised. 

“Oh alright,” Dan said. “Uh..” he said, looking around, “Your brain?”

“Nope. Try again.”

“The smallest spider that is right now, even as we speak, crawling up your nose?”

“NO! Dan!” Phil said, reflexively brushing at his nose.

Dan cackled. 

After 5 more minutes of half-hearted guessing, Dan officially gave up. 

“You’re sure you give up?” Phil asked.

“Yes, Phil,” Dan replied, totally exhausted by this play time, “I give up. What is tiny?”

Phil leaned in and whispered the answer into Dan’s ear. 

“Your cock.”

Dan’s eyebrows shot up. 

“What?!”

Phil sat back in his chair with a smug grin on his face.

“You heard me,” he said confidently. 

Dan, at only 19, was still a bit insecure about his manhood. Part of him knew that Phil was kidding, but the other part of him needed to somehow prove his masculinity.

He tried to play it cool, even though his mind was racing with these two conflicting emotions.

“Yeah,” he laughed, “you’re right. It’s tiny. Very small. Ya got me!”

Phil just looked at him, then turned and gazed out the window. 

And just like that, everything inside of Dan wanted to prove to Phil--to everyone-- that he was not “tiny”. His testosterone levels surged and his thoughts raced in his head. How could Phil think he was tiny? They had seen each other change clothes before. 

Dan’s expression changed to one of seriousness. He had to correct this. He didn’t know why, but deep in his soul, he just knew that he couldn’t let this statement stand. It felt immature to care, but he couldn’t help it. He was fighting a battle with his hormones, and he was losing. 

Dan poked Phil on the shoulder and when Phil turned, he was surprised to see the serious look on Dan’s face.

“Phil, I’m not tiny,” Dan said, voice flat.

Phil took a moment to process this, then leaned in and whispered in Dan’s ear again.

“Prove it.”

Dan’s eyes flew open and his jaw dropped. Had he heard Phil correctly? 

Phil sat back and stared at Dan with an expression both playful and unexpectedly sensual. 

His body tightened and his breath quickened. Something was taking over him and he wasn’t sure what it was. It felt primal. It felt instinctual. Whatever it was, he was slowly losing his battle with it and he knew it.

He had the urge to just unzip his trousers and settle this once and for all, but at least a small part of his higher brain was still functioning and it stepped in and inhibited that response. 

A bit of privacy was what he needed, and 30 thousand feet in the air, there was only one place he could think of. He unbuckled his seat belt and stood in the aisle. 

“Come on,” he mouthed to Phil, gesturing for him to rise as well. 

Phil unbuckled his seat belt and unfolded himself from his window seat. At 6′, 2″ he was about an inch taller than Dan, though the younger boy seemed to still be growing. As he followed him down the narrow aisle towards the restroom, he wondered if Dan would end up as tall as he was. He also wondered how the typically logical and no-nonsense Dan had fallen for this obvious ploy. He shook his head. It was obviously the hormones. How strong they were in Dan right now. How easy they made it to play!

The flight attendant had his back turned and did not notice the two boys ducking into the tiny restroom. 

Phil closed the door behind them and for a moment they stood in darkness.

Dan was already unbuttoning his trousers as the tiny light flickered on above.  
The look on his face was focused and intense. 

He lowered his pants down, then lowered his underwear, fully exposing himself to Phil. Phil looked at Dan’s penis, then up at his eyes, which were locked on his own with a laser-like intensity.

His little game plan was going very well. He decided to proceed.

“Like I said,” Phil said with a flat tone, “...tiny.”

Dan was not, in fact, “tiny”, and they both knew it. But Dan’s lower brain, the instinctual, primal part, had just been insulted. His manhood had been belittled. He had to do something about it. 

Dan’s lips pressed together into a straight line. His breathing came more quickly. His eyes were small and half-crazed.

Phil stood there non-nonchalantly, staring back and forth between Dan’s penis and his eyes. The look on his face was difficult to read, but was somewhere between, “Is this all?” and “I was right.” which infuriated Dan over his breaking point.

So Dan did the only thing he knew to do. He had to show Phil. He had to prove his manhood. With his bare bottom pressed up against the tiny sink, he reached down with his left hand and began to touch himself.

A quick intake of breath threatened to betray Phil’s stoic expression, but he quickly re-composed himself, changing his expression to one of boredom. 

Dan and Phil had kissed before, but they had only made it to the groping stage before backing off, retreating to their own rooms, and finishing on their own. The attraction between them was undeniable, but there was a hesitation there that neither could quite explain. It was almost like a fear of ruining the friendship combined with a shyness that neither had ever felt with other partners. It was as if they both knew that to go further would mean so much--perhaps too much--and they weren’t ready yet. So they had lived the past 6 months in a frustrated state that Phil simply could not take anymore. 

Dan was growing by the minute and when he was satisfied with the result, he cocked his head to the side, gestured at his erect penis, and stared at Phil with animalistic defiance. 

Phil shrugged. 

Dan was furious.

“What the fuck, Phil?” he barked. “I’m not tiny!” 

“I could fit that whole thing in my mouth with room to spare, Howell,” Phil said in an unimpressed tone.

It was only then that Dan realized what Phil had been doing. His anger melted away over a series of slowing breaths, and surprisingly, he found himself becoming more erect. 

It was his turn to play now.

“You think so?” Dan asked. “Prove it.”

Phil stared into Dan’s eyes and a small grin broke out on his face. Dan had finally caught on, and not only was he not mad, he was into it. Relief washed over him. He had been hoping against hope that this would work. 

In the small space he had to work with, he crouched down into a squat in front of Dan. He took Dan’s member into his hands and softly began to stroke it between his palms, making Dan shudder. He examined it with the curiosity and longing of someone who had fantasized about it for quite some time.To him, it was beautiful and more perfect than he had ever imagined. 

Phil carefully and slowly began to lick Dan’s shaft. Dan let out a gasp of pleasure. His hands cupped his balls and gently massaged them. 

Phil opened his mouth and gently took Dan in, just the tip at first, allowing his lips to close around it. He tongued the tip with delicate little flicks, causing Dan’s body to quiver.

“Oh my god,” he said, as he reached down and held Phil’s head between his hands. “Oh my god.” Months of longing had lead to this moment and his body was already on the edge. He had to slow his breathing and concentrate to not climax right then and there. 

“Phil, wait,” he said, and Phil allowed Dan to withdraw. They held each other’s gaze as Dan cooled off for a full minute. The words their eyes were saying to each other could fill a book. 

“Okay,” Dan said after the minute had passed and he felt more in control, “okay.”

Phil smiled and again took Dan into his mouth, this time, slowly taking in his entire length. When the tip hit the back of his throat, he gagged slightly and pulled back, then collected himself and tried again. This time, he was able to take Dan’s full length, if only briefly, before slowly pulling back to a more comfortable position. He tongued Dan along his full length, letting his warm tongue bathe him in pleasure. 

Dan’s body tensed and his toes curled. He felt himself gripping Phil’s head more tightly as his pleasure soared. He fought to prolong the pleasure: this moment he had dreamed of for weeks and months. His Phil, his friend, was before him and bringing him the most intimate of sensations. He knew he couldn’t hold back for much longer. 

“Phil,” he gasped, “Phil, I’m ... Phil I’m going to cum”

Phil nodded slightly and Dan felt the vibrations of Phil’s deep voice as he replied, “mmmhmmmm”.

This could not be happening, and yet it was. Dan could not believe Phil was about to let him cum down his throat. He felt a sudden emotional pang: a feeling of intimacy he had never felt before. What was this? What was happening to him? 

Before he could think further, he felt his body start to spasm. The pleasure built up and built up until it hit him so hard he had to let go of Phil and grasp the walls to hold himself upright. He came harder than he could ever remember cumming before: his vision went blurry and his eyes rolled back into his head. He moaned loudly, not caring who heard. All the while, Phil continued licking and sucking between swallows until finally, Dan had exhausted himself. He slowly pulled out and then leaned back against the sink and breathed deeply.

Phil watched Dan with a look of adoration. This had been his dream for so long, now. He had longed to give his friend such pleasure and joy and watch his beautiful boy climax, and today, it had finally happened. He smiled as he grasped the walls of the tiny room and stood back up. 

A knock came on the door. Dan quickly pulled up his underwear and jeans and buttoned them up. They switched places and Phil washed his face in the sink and swished some water in his mouth. 

There was no way they could leave individually with someone outside waiting, and so, after summoning their courage, they opened the door and Phil followed Dan out. They walked back to their seats with shit eating grins on their red faces, caring a little what others thought, but still so caught up in the moment they had just had that they mostly didn’t care.

Phil slid into his window seat and buckled his seat belt as Dan climbed back into his aisle seat and did the same. 

They sat for several minutes in a comfortable silence, both collecting themselves and allowing their breathing to return to normal. 

Then Dan, without warning, reached over and took Phil’s hand in his own. 

Phil looked down at their joined hands in surprise, then up at Dan. Dan was grinning, his eyes sparkling. A grin crept over Phil’s face as well, his eyes smiling back at Dan. 

And so they remained, even as they both fell asleep: hands entwined. Two new lovers, off to begin their new lives together. 

 

\---------------

 

“Well then,” Phil said after he had recovered from his giggling fit, “Let’s play something. I’m bored.” 

“Phil, I want to sleep!” Dan whined. “We have 23 hours on the plane. We can play later.” 

“Alright,” Phil said, turning back to his Kindle book. “I’ll hold you to that, though, Danny!”

Dan closed his eyes and fell asleep. What he dreamt about is known only him, but what was known to all on that section of the plane is that a few hours later, both Dan and Phil were sleeping, their hands entwined, off on a new adventure together.


End file.
